Computer animation is the art of creating moving images using a computer, and is a sub-field of both computer graphics and animation. To create the illusion of movement, an image is displayed on the computer screen then quickly replaced by a new image that is similar to the previous image, but shifted slightly. Animating shapes and objects is a tedious process.